


I Think I Wanna Marry You!

by kxdlola120



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxdlola120/pseuds/kxdlola120
Summary: Jongin finally bites the bullet and confesses.. In front of a room full of people they don't know, and to make things worse - at their own wedding.





	I Think I Wanna Marry You!

"Kyungsoo, where are you?!" 

He picks the phone from the table in front, whispering in it softly. "I'll be here in ten minutes—" After checking his watch, he corrects. "Maybe twenty."

"But I need you here!" His best friend yells again, and that's when Kyungsoo picks the phone better, switching to the receiver rather than the speakerphone. 

"Sehun, I'm sorry, but I need to take care of this." Kyungsoo smiles at the guests that are waiting, patiently so, and turns his back to them. "Plus, you better be ready when I come to get you."

"Kyungsoo! There you are!" 

He swirls around when somebody from behind calls, and without even saying bye to Sehun, clicks the call off. 

"Mrs. Oh, how are you?"

But the woman doesn't seem so happy to see him as Kyungsoo feigns to see her. "Stop with the formalities, already." She quickly pushes her hair out of her face, and turns to him already. "And where is my irresponsible son?! Joohyun and him need to rehearse the entering for the wedding, and he's still not here. On that thought, where's Joo too—"

Kyungsoo gulps. "Getting ready?" And it doesn't sound good when it comes out as a question, and she lifts her brows, confirming it. So he tries again. "Yes, Sehun's getting ready, and as a matter of fact, I'm just on my way to pick him!" 

She doesn't even have time to retort, because he's out of her hair in the next moment, running down the packed hall in an attempt to hurry but still don't seem like he's urgent in going somewhere. Which he doesn't succeed quite right. 

He waves at the couple of guests that try to stop him for a talk, and moves to the back of the hall, where the closest stairs are hidden just for his use. Well, not his only, since guests of the hotel use it after breakfast and lunch which usually takes place in the hall where Sehun and Joohyun's wedding rehearsal is taking place currently, but it's convenient for him now to take it as the fastest route. 

And when he stops at the second floor, huffing and breathing—he really needs that gym membership renewed—Kyungsoo hurries down the hall to the room tucked in the back. 

He doesn't knock, because this is his best friend's room, and when he swings the door open, he finds both him and his bride-to-be cuddled on the bed. 

"Sehun? Joohyun? What's wrong?" Kyungsoo looks behind him to make sure nobody has followed him here, and quickly shuts the door closed. "Why aren't you dressed? I swear, Hun, your mother tried to kill me with her eyes—"

"We're pregnant!"

Kyungsoo stops and stare. First he looks at Joohyun, cocking his head to the side, before looking at his best friend. ".. What..."

"Well, technically, Joo is pregnant," Sehun kisses his lovely fiancée, standing up to meet Kyungsoo at the middle. "But it's basically like we're both!" Then he smiles, like they just didn't drop the bomb. "We're having a baby, Soo!"

Kyungsoo looks at him for a moment, before a smile makes his way on his lips. Then it stretches, and all three of them stop to laugh out loud, even Joohyun joining them in a group hug in the middle of the room. 

"I'm so proud of you guys!" Kyungsoo kisses Joohyun again, squeezing her cheeks until the pudge covers her lips, and kisses Sehun right in the lips. "We're having a baby, oh-my-god!!"

The newlyweds share a look, but they're all too familiar with their best man's behavior. 

"Technically, we are having— Okay!" Sehun's cut off when Kyungsoo starts spinning them around, holding both of their hands, and squeals louder. 

"And now the wedding is gonna be perfect, and— What?" Kyungsoo stops to look at the change in the atmosphere, when Sehun bites his lower lip. 

"Well, you see.." Joohyun starts, looking up to her fiancé. "We kinda didn't tell anyone about it."

Kyungsoo nods. Then blinds them with a smile. "So I'm the first one to know about it!?" He looks like those anime characters that Joohyun likes to watch so much, with big, hopeful eyes, smile being stopped just by his ears from going around his head. 

Sehun nods. "Yes, but—"

"But?" Kyungsoo parrots back. 

"—We kinda don't anyone to know either." Joohyun finishes, and now even Kyungsoo's confused. 

".. Why?" He raises one eyebrow, looking at them like they've grown two heads each, and looks at Joohyun's still flat stomach. "Are you really preggo?"

Joohyun nods, giggling when he starts tickling her on purpose to spill it. Then Sehun explains it. "You see, our parents think we're both.. you know."

"I don't." Well, since he can be blunt. 

"Virgins, Soo." Sehun's fiancée offers instead. Bluntly so. "Our parents think we're keeping safe until married, and—"

"It would mean a lot if you can keep it a secret?" Sehun asks 'till the end, and Kyungsoo's eyes bulge out. 

"But.. but.. but.."

Joohyun leans to her future husband's side, still eyeing bewildered Kyungsoo trying to understand it all. "I think we broke him." 

Sehun only nods. 

 

 

###

 

 

The band stops playing a soft tune, as the guests turn around to walk back to their respective seats. It’s a calm night, almost 8pm, and Kyungsoo feels calm too when his best friend hugs him midway to their main table.

The last time they talked was back in Sehun's room, when the newlyweds told him the big news, and Kyungsoo's been biting his tongue shut for the past four hours, trying way too hard to keep it quiet. 

“Feeling good?” Kyungsoo asks him, turning to Sehun who’s all smiles and crescent eyes. 

Sehun nudges him a yes, and moves to sit beside his bride-to-be, turning to steal a kiss from her cheek. Kyungsoo watches them interact with a soft smile, because he’s gotten to see their love blossoming over time, and now that their day is finally here, nothing could stop it. 

But then someone clears their throat next to him, and Kyungsoo wishes for the earth to swallow him up.

Because after all, someone could ruin Sehun’s big day, and he’s not here for it.

(Well, not really since this is Joohyun's day too, and her brother wouldn't want anything like that for his sister after all.)

“What now?” He turns to eye the intruder on his special moment, giving him a pointed look of bothering him once again. And he's been on the receiving end of Jongin's bothers for too long now. 

And will be for far more, after Sehun and Joohyun are joined in marriage. 

“You're wearing that tomorrow?” The guest—or rather bride’s older brother—drawls out, standing way too close into his personal space. Kyungsoo huffs out, turning away from his side profile when Jongin’s eyes snap back to his light button down and black slacks hugging his legs nicely. It’s not that he’s dressed wrong, even for the rehearsal dinner, but Jongin has a tendency to work his nerves when he really tries it. 

And Kyungsoo’s too proud to admit that the elder sometimes gets to him. 

Instead, he says, “Gonna show up?” before turning around to leave. But a flaw in his plan is that Jongin’s sitting next to him at their main, circular table that only consists of newlyweds’ parents and Joohyun’s maid of honor that’s busy dancing with Sehun’s older brother. 

So Kyungsoo downs an entire glass of wine when Jongin follows him to the seat too, and turns to talk to Sehun instead. 

“Why are you ignoring me, Soo?” A breathy whisper comes to his ear, and Kyungsoo tries to suppress a shiver already running down his spine. But instead of throwing his new drink in Jongin’s face, he politely turns around, glaring at the elder.

“If only you’d shut up already—”

“I know a way of shutting me up,” Jongin butts in, and Kyungsoo feels the vein on his forehead popping out when Jongin smirks, then continues to lick his lips, emphasizing the way, as he’s put it. 

Kyungsoo threatens instead, “You’re gonna lose a ball or both if you don’t—”

“Oh, 'would like to see in you in between my legs any day—”

Before Jongin could make him vomit today’s dinner, Sehun’s elder brother stands up, gathering the attention onto himself. He doesn't know about their secret, that's now shared between three people instead of just the newlyweds, and luckily he doesn't talk about anything remotely close. 

Besides, even Kyungsoo knows how loose of a month Junmyeon has. That must be the reason why Sehun confided in him first.

When he starts talking about his brother and how proud he’s of him getting this far into his life, Kyungsoo feels a hand reaching out to touch his knee, before drawling up to meet his upper thigh. 

He ignores it at first, slowly crossing that leg over the other one, still looking up to Junmyeon. The smiling cherubic face starts talking about Sehun's younger days, when they used to live in a country side, and what their life used to be. 

Judging by Junmyeon's teary eyes at the rehearsal only, Kyungsoo can only imagine how much he's gonna cry tomorrow at the wedding, where the hall will be filled with guests of both Sehun and Joohyun's families and friends, and much more than just twenty people that are currently listening to him.

"And God, he was such a small child," Junmyeon gushes out, thanking Kyungsoo when the shorter pokes him in the thigh and pushes the napkin in his hand. 

He drawls out the speech some more, and even some of the guests are crying by now too. Kyungsoo would too, but that persistent hand on his leg is back on again, standing still on his knee. He doesn't need to glance at Jongin to know the look on his face while having him this close, and focuses on ignoring his whole appearance all together. 

".. Could you imagine their kids, then?" Apparently, while Kyungsoo was having a mental battle, Junmyeon's brought out some kid photos of Sehun riding a bike, laying in the mud, and oh, god! he even has one of a naked Sehun playing in the bathtub. He was four years old, yes, but still...

Sehun shares a look with him at the mention of their kids together, and even Joohyun shifts in the seat. 

But Kyungsoo misses it all when the hand moves up to his thigh, massaging on its way. He huffs out, trying to slip more to the side of his chair, and away from Jongin. But the man is a persistent after all, because he moves with him, shifting closer to his side. Jongin moves closer, and leans on the back of Kyungsoo's chair, getting comfortable while practically making a move on him. Or bluntly sexually assaulting him. And in front of both of their parents, too.

Junmyeon's still talking about baby Sehun, now even having some pictures of a small, adorable Joohyun smiling for the camera, missing a front tooth, and Joohyun rolls her eyes at her mom that cries out, bringing more pictures from her bag to hand it to Junmyeon to show around. 

And all the while Kyungsoo's feeling hot under his collar, trying not so subtly to push Jongin away by now, sneaking a hand under the table to push Jongin's away. But Joohyun's brother is a sneaky SOB, because he grabs his hand in his, holding it over his thigh still. 

After squeezing it, Jongin drops it to Kyungsoo's knee, while his own long fingers move up more to his thighs, feeling now, instead of just touching. 

Kyungsoo drops the crossed legs down on instinct, moving so that he has more space to venture, and Jongin actually smirks. When Kyungsoo looks at him from the corner of his eye, the bastard looks smug as hell, and something churns in Kyungsoo's core. 

By now, Junmyeon's crying on Sehun's shoulder, and he's still not done talking. He either took this wedding too hard, or is the proudest brother on this planet. 

But Jongin moves his hand more, until his fingers dip down dangerously close to his crotch, stopping to squeeze around. Slim digits drip down to his inner thigh, basically holding his thigh vertically, and Kyungsoo almost faints when a feathery touch is left on the start of his crotch. 

And that knee-jerk that rattles the table in front, only stops Sehun’s brother from talking, bringing a devious smirk on Jongin’s face, and doesn’t help with his blushing cheeks whatsoever. 

 

 

###

 

 

It wasn’t always that they hated each other, but it seems like that to Kyungsoo at least.

Sehun and Joohyun had been dating for about three years before Sehun decided to drop to one knee and pop the question. They’ve been the couple-to-be for years now, and when Sehun confessed his plans to his best friend, Kyungsoo was nothing short of ecstatic for their happiness. 

He loved them both so much, since Joohyun'd gotten under his skin the moment they'd met. Kyungsoo was there for each of them, turning to a best friend of two people, like a couple deal, rather than just staying Sehun's. 

… But then he also remembered Joohyun’s older brother, Jongin. 

Jongin’s always been a pest that liked to bother him whenever they got all together. With his lousy jokes, cheesy pick-up lines and constant bugging whenever Kyungsoo wasn’t paying utmost attention to him only. And for god's sake, he was twenty-seven, but acted like a five year old instead.

And Kyungsoo's been nothing but a ball of nerves and exasperated sighs through the preparation of the whole wedding, because Joohyun wanted her brother to help too. 

And Jongin was too—too—ecstatic to help him. Junmyeon didn't have a problem with it, because he loved Joohyun, and that's why he loved her brother too. And as much as he loved Kyungsoo. He told them that himself. 

But that was Junmyeon, and he loved even Charles Manson in some way, because he's was human first, Kyungsoo!

The morning of the wedding, Kyungsoo woke up with a headache from too much wine last night. But nothing that a long, steamy shower couldn't fix. And maybe a couple of Aspirins couldn't help with too. 

He was just putting on his attire for the wedding, making sure his hair was in place when he hears a knock on his door, a cheery voice calling out. "Kyungie, I'm here!"

Kyungsoo laughs out loud at the adorable mess that's Junmyeon sometimes, and opens the door to the dashing-looking man in his best suit yet. 

Junmyeon twirls, showing all of the sides of his pressed, dark blue suit to him, and asks. "How do I look?"

Kyungsoo whistles, clapping for him to twirl some more. "Like a stud you are!"

"Aw, stop it you!" They share a laugh, before Junmyeon helps him with cuffing the suit, and then they're on their marry way to wake up Sehun. 

But when he knocks on the wooden door of his room, nobody answers. 

Kyungsoo checks his wrist-watch and realizes that they still have a couple of hours ‘till the wedding, but even Junmyeon's confused. 

When Kyungsoo knocks again and twists the doorknob, he finds an empty room, no signs of Sehun for that matter. 

"I'm sure he's already at the venue," Junmyeon assures, and Kyungsoo agrees, closing the room and following the elder to the ground floor. 

But when they enter the hall, there's no one of their newlyweds waiting.

Kyungsoo thinks about all the possible reasons of where his best friend could be and comes up with few. So he goes to check the bathroom on the same floor, goes down to check with their wedding planner, and even stops some random men working on the hall where the wedding should take place in about two hours tops, asking about him. 

But nothing comes up, and after the fifth call to Sehun’s cellphone, he turns to Junmyeon. He couldn't have gone to Joohyun's room, because she was rooming with her maid of honor, so that Seulgi could help her in preparing from the early morning, and both Sehun and Joohyun knew about the tradition of not seeing each other before the ceremony. 

“This is bad! This is so bad!” Junmyeon starts hyperventilating almost, and now Kyungsoo has two jobs as a best man. Seeing Junmyeon in this type of situation only helps him in realizing why Sehun’s picked him over his older brother as a best man in the first place.

“Hey, hyung!” Kyungsoo comes closer, squishing his cheeks like baby’s. “Everything’s gonna be fine, okay! We just need to find the groom and make sure that the bride doesn’t find out about it—”

“She’s gone too!”

Kyungsoo’s head snaps to the voice at the door of the venue, finding distressed Jongin walking through. He's dressed in a suit too, and he looks even better than the last night. And rehearsal Jongin was in a loose button down, two top buttons opened, revealing his perfect caramel skin. 

“.. What?” Kyungsoo blanches, not prepared for any of this.

Jongin looks at him, then at Sehun’s brother, then back at him. “She’s gone. Joohyun is not in her room, or downstairs, and she’s not answering my calls, and I've looked everywhere—”

Junmyeon starts breathing in and out again. “We’re doomed!” 

 

 

###

 

 

An hour and a half later, and their newlyweds are still not wedded. 

“I can’t believe this,” Kyungsoo pulls at his bow tie, letting it fall loosely from his neck, when Jongin slumps down next to him on the wall. They’ve been all over the venue, checking everything up and down, even sending a bellboy back to each of their rooms to check there as well. And they got nothing in the end. 

Both Joohyun and Sehun are still missing and the guests are already here. The venue is packing up nicely, everyone with smiles on their faces, totally clueless about the current situation.

Kyungsoo's been hiding from everyone, too afraid of spilling the beans by accident, only checking the guests from behind a fig tree standing next to the entrance of the hall.

“I know..” Jongin jokes about both of them changing their minds at the same time, but one glare from Kyungsoo’s enough to shut him up.

“What should we do now?” Kyungsoo asks, gesturing to the full hall of people, waiting patiently for the wedding to start. The wedding is set to start in about twenty minutes, and Sehun should be here by now, walking down the aisle where both Jongin and Kyungsoo are waiting for him. 

But he's not, and it's all Kyungsoo's fault.

Jongin shakes his head, gnawing on his bottom lip as he tries to think of something to fix it. He doesn't know either. This is his first wedding, and he's not even getting married. 

Both of their heads snap up to Junmyeon’s cheery voice that calls for Kyungsoo, as their hyung descends down from the stairs. “I know where they are!”

Kyungsoo exhales, “Great! We should start—”

“Oh, they’re not getting married.” Junmyeon says it like it's the perfect thing to say to one big ball of stress that Kyungsoo currently is, and if he wasn't older, Junmyeon would've been dead by now.

Kyungsoo stops breathing and Jongin pales completely. 

“Hyung.. What!!?!”

Junmyeon pulls a piece of paper out of his back-pocket, handing it to Kyungsoo. Jongin huddles closer, and he’s having a hard time reading it with Jongin’s breath literally down his neck. 

‘Sorry for the trouble, but we’re not getting married.  
We’ve realized that we’re better off with just being  
together, not wanting to put any label on it just yet.  
We’re happy, and Kyungsoo stop worrying!  
Love, Joohyun and Sehun~

p.s. Jongin stop bothering our Soo!!  
and confess already! - Joo’

Kyungsoo bites his bottom lip, finally realizing their positions. How dumb of his best friend to just leave him here, wanting for somebody else to clear out the mess they've made. He feels like fainting.

“I found it in Joohyun’s room when I got back to checking again.” Junmyeon offers, but Kyungsoo looks up to Jongin instead.

“Now we’re screwed!”

 

 

###

 

 

The wedding march starts playing and all the talking shuts down for the family and friends to stand up, turning to wait for their groom. 

But instead of dashing Sehun walking in, a distressed Jongin steps in instead. His parents look at him like he’s grown two heads since the last time they've seen him, but he ignores it, and stops in front of a minister instead. Jongin looks back at the entrance, and takes a deep breath, looking at the guests.

But then someone else steps in instead, and they all snap their heads back to Kyungsoo walking down the aisle, trying to smile a comforting smile. He sees his parents too, but they don’t seem appalled as Joohyun and Sehun’s, for that matter, and he feels calmer somehow.

What's done is done, and they just need to break it to people that their visit was useless. Because they all came for the wedding, but no wedding is happening, and it's a waste truly. Kyungsoo wanted to have a bite of their wedding cake which recipe was specially made for this occasion. 

“Friends, family, and whoever feels like that—” Jongin starts talking, but hushes when Kyungsoo elbows him in the ribs. 

Instead, he addresses the elephant in the room, “Thank you all for coming here today, honoring Sehun and Joohyun in such way.” He bows slightly, not knowing what to say next, and dumbly turns to Jongin for help.

“Today you expected to see them two tying a knot, but—” He turns to Kyungsoo, smiling widely. This might be the worst idea of his life, but he's willing to at least try it. Who knows, huh. 

When he takes his hand in his, Kyungsoo blanches. "What are you doing?!" The shorter hisses through his teeth, but Jongin only thinks about what he says next. 

“You’ll get to see me and Kyungsoo getting married instead!”

Kyungsoo faints right there and then.

But he doesn't because he's not weak as his mother who does faint right then and there, when he literally punches Jongin in the jaw. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Aw, what the hell, Soo!?"

The whole room starts talking among themselves, some of which laugh like Jongin has said the best joke in his life, and Kyungsoo huffs out, straightening his suit jacket. 

"Excuse this buffoon—" A quick glance to toppled over Jongin, still cradling his bruising face. "—but we're not getting married!"

Kyungsoo doesn't get to finish, because Jongin pulls him behind the tall arch decorated with flowers and curtains all over, standing tall behind the minister's head, and hides both behind it. 

"What are you doing?! What's the matter with you!?"

Kyungsoo starts but Jongin puts two fingers on his face, shushing him. "I could've kissed you to shut you up, but you have a nasty fist." And he laughs, like the genius he is—not—and clearly Kyungsoo's not amused. 

So Jongin clears his throat, "Okay, but listen to me!"

Kyungsoo sighs. Then crosses his arms. 

Jongin only gulps. For such a small guy, he can throw a punch. Just ask his throbbing cheek. "We can't tell them that Joo and Sehun ditched the wedding."

"And why?" Kyungsoo raises his brow. 

"Because," But Jongin has nothing. 

"Jongin, I literally don't have time for this," They stop to hear the commotion at the front, both leaning to the sides of the arch to see the guests starting to riot almost for still not having two young people kissing happily married. 

"That's gross, actually," Kyungsoo offers when Jongin says it out loud, and both huddle closer. 

"Okay, listen." Jongin starts, hugging him with one arm around his shoulders. Kyungsoo looks at it, before looking him straight in the eye, but Jongin's persistent. He lets him be. "They won't get married today, but we can."

"No, we can't!" 'What is the matter with his head?!'

"We have people here already, and we're in suits, and the rings are still in your dress pocket, right?"

Kyungsoo pats his brest and finds a velvet box still tucked inside. He huffs out, but nods begrudgingly. 

"And our parents are here, and even my auntie from the States has arrived. Plus the cake and the buffet is too good to throw it away."

Kyungsoo pushes him off like he's toxic, and stops to stare. "Aren't you missing a big piece there?"

Jongin scratches at his ear, looking around. His face brightens in the next moment and he squeals loudly. "Alcohol! We have alcohol too!"

"No, you idiot," He gets punched upside the head, and Kyungsoo looks at the front once again. "We're not together, get it!"

Jongin actually looks confused. 

"We're not together as in a relationship, and we're not engaged either. And quite frankly you kinda get on my nerves." Kyungsoo finishes, and tries to move back to the venue to explain the situation 'till the end. This dragged on for too long. 

"But!" Jongin pulls him back, holding his cheeks with both palms when Kyungsoo turns back around. He really has soft, warm hands, Kyungsoo thinks. "We also have a honeymoon waiting!"

"Jong, that's for Joohyun and Sehun—"

"It doesn't have their names on it!" Jongin cuts him off, and for a second Kyungsoo thinks about sandy beaches waiting for him, while he lays under the Sun, drinking another Mojito... But, no, this is ludicrous. 

"But we're not together."

Jongin huffs out, shaking his head. "Ah, that's just a technicality, Soo."

"Don't call me Soo."

"Stubborn, aren't we." Jongin smirks again, and he's holding his cheeks pudged together, when Kyungsoo pushes him off, turning around to leave. 

Jongin follows closely behind, still reasoning why they need to get married instead, and when they stop at the front of the guests, the hall stops to listen what they have to say in their defense. 

Kyungsoo clears his throat, looks to the side where Sehun's parents are still confused, and finds his parents too. His father doesn't seem that put-off with Jongin's suggestion about his son getting married today, and his mother is still dazed from fainting earlier. He should've checked upon her earlier, though.

But then he looks at Jongin that's standing next to him, pleading with his eyes, and he really looks pitiful. And plus, a week on a beach somewhere tropical sounds really, really good. Another plus is that red velvet cake that has a special floor with his favorite cream—and is he really doing this?!

So Kyungsoo looks back at his parents, then at the hall, and in one bold attempt, takes Jongin's hand in his. 

"It's true!" He looks at Jongin just to be sure, and finally says. 

"We're getting married!"

The hall whole gasps—is that even possible—and Kyungsoo tries to smile when his mother faints again, but it all comes out awkward. He quickly drops Jongin's hand who's in full glee with the new information, and hurries to his parents. One quick, "I'm sorry, but think about the cake!" to them, and Kyungsoo's back at Jongin's side.

"I can't believe you're willingly marrying me!" Jongin even jumps a little bit, and turns to wave at his parents that haven't moved in the last couple of minutes. Somebody should really check if their blood vessels haven't popped by now. But he turns back to Kyungsoo's side. "And I thought I'd need much more than this to get you to go out with me—"

"Excuse me, but what's happening?" The minister breaks off Jongin's sentence, and brings Kyungsoo back from overthinking his words. 

"We're getting married," Jongin exclaims like it's the obvious thing and nods. "So get us married, then, Father!"

Kyungsoo hears the commotion from behind dying down, as the guests finally start sitting down, looking forward to the twist of events. Somebody yells 'what are their names, anyway?' and Jongin turns to speak to them again.

"Right! You can't watch us getting married if you don't who we are," He smiles sheepishly, and takes Kyungsoo's hand in his own again. 

"This is Do Kyungsoo, Sehun's best friend and the best man, and I'm Kim Jongin, Joohyun's best brother," Kyungsoo clears his throat on that. 

"And we're not together, or anything, so please don't misunderstand this—" Kyungsoo starts, and Jongin cuts him off.

"We're literally getting married, Soo!"

That earns him a few laughs, and Jongin chortles. 

"Hi, mom. Dad!" Jongin nods to their parents in the front row, and explains it quickly. "You've paid so much for Joo's wedding, and it's a waste to fall through."

"On that thought, where is Joohyun?" His father asks, and Jongin's quick to pull Kyungsoo back to face the minister. 

"We're ready, Father!"

"Stop calling me Father, son!" The man grumbles, because he's not paid enough for this. He opens the book sitting under his arm, and turns to the right page for the wedding ceremony. 

The voices die down, and he starts greeting the guests. But Kyungsoo cuts him off again. "Is this like... official official?"

The man blanches. 

"Like we can annul this whenever— Okay, sorry." He whispers, nodding when Jongin pulls him to his side. "Continue, please."

He turns to send a quick smile to his family, and turns to look ahead once again. 

"This union as a husband and wife—"

"Husband and husband, Father," Jongin clears his throat, and the man looks on a verge of calling the whole deal off. 

"Husband and husband—" A pointed look at Jongin. "Is a sacred ceremony that only God could do apart. He who puts together, can only break apart—"

"Oh, boy!" Kyungsoo comments under his breath, making the minister even more done with everything. He sucks in a breath, and just moves to the final part. 

"Exchange your vows, and let's drink."

Kyungsoo turns to Jongin, the taller following suit, and they realize right there that they have nothing to say to each other. The whole room waits, and Kyungsoo can't say that they did this just so that the wedding wouldn't be for nothing. Plus the cake and honeymoon, but that's selfish from him. 

So Jongin starts. "Well, Soo. I always thought you were cute,"

Kyungsoo punches him in the arm.

"Ouch, okay, okay!" Jongin pouts, feigning to punch him back, but nods when the minister brings out a flask from under his mantle. "Well, we don't know each other that much, and you said how I get on your nerves—"

"A lot!" Kyungsoo offers, and nods to confirm. 

"A lot, yes. But I hope this marriage counts. For real, I mean."

Kyungsoo blinks and takes a better look at the smiling Jongin. This was something that they were to annul after the honeymoon—and having some cake—and here is Jongin, taking things serious. 

"This might not be the time for this, but I've always liked you—" Junmyeon gasps from somewhere in the room. 

Kyungsoo looks perplexed down when Jongin takes both his hands in his own, and looks up when Jongin starts talking. "I've always thought you were really smart and handsome," He points out the different adjective he used, and continues. He's smiling like he's just won a million bucks, and Kyungsoo has a hard time breathing.

"And I've always wanted to be the one to take care of you, even when you're moody and grumpy—like now." Kyungsoo unfurrows his brows, and blinks when Jongin looks down to their linked hands, smiling to himself. 

"Joohyun said to confess much earlier, but I couldn't." Okay, this is not play-pretend wedding anymore. "I couldn't because whenever you looked at me with those deep, gorgeous eyes, I couldn't think straight."

Kyungsoo feels his cheeks burning under the gaze and the weight of the words, and he curses mentally for having to hear this in front of the packed hall. And he doesn't even know half of the people present. 

"I actually bought something for you back then when you graduated from College, but I couldn't give it to you." Jongin pats his breast over the suit, and Kyungsoo's breath hitches. 

But then he laughs dumbly, and says. "Of course, I don't have it with me now since this was unplanned, and who would've thought that Sehun and Joohyun would ditch their own wedding—"

"What?!" His mom yells from the crowd, and Jongin parrots back. "What."

But then turns back at still shocked Kyungsoo whose jaw is unhinged and on the floor by now. "Well, not to drag this more than I've already had—" The minister rolls his eyes once again, swinging the flask for another gulp, hissing when he swallows around the mouth of it. "But I've always liked you, Soo." He then leans down for only Kyungsoo to hear, whispering, "I wanna tell you so much more, but after this," And he even winks, like there's so much more to tell him. 

Kyungsoo gulps, feeling the butterflies ragging in his tummy.

"So would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Jongin finally asks, smiling ear to ear, while holding his already clammy hands in his. 

Kyungsoo blinks, then looks at the crowd that starts clapping, whistling for him to 'just say yes!!'. Hell, even his mom is clapping loudly, jumping from beside his dad. And speaking of him, the man is actually crying!?

Jongin squeezes his hands, making Kyungsoo look at him once again. And he's once again gorgeous with hopeful eyes shining under the artificial chandelier of the hall, having both lips tucked between perfect rows of teeth, and Kyungsoo feels lightheaded. 

So he does the next best thing and nods. "Ditto."

'Ditto, really!?' He thinks, and Junmyeon confirms it. 

"Ditto, seriously, Kyungsoo?!" The crowd laughs at the answer, and he cracks a smile for the first time since they stepped onto the podium. 

Jongin blinds him with a smile, breathing out a sigh of relief, as they turn back to the already tipsy minister. Jongin took too long, okay.

"Well, dearly beloved—"

"Father, just marry us!" Jongin whispers to the man, and the minister hiccups a bit, smiling droopily.

"You may kiss the bride!" He exclaims loudly, turning around to leave, and Jongin pulls Kyungsoo to his arms. 

The crowd cheers, all standing up to see them finally getting married, and this time around, Jongin has enough time to glance at their guests, before Kyungsoo throws both arms around his neck, pulling him down. 

Jongin squeaks when Kyungsoo crashes their lips together, pulling him closer by his nape. He wakes up from the daze in the next second, and smiles into the kiss when Kyungsoo pushes more into his personal space, finally opening his mouth with his persistent tongue. 

They kiss in front of the hall full of people that are here for Sehun and Joohyun's wedding, and at least half of them are crying at the scene. Both Jongin and Kyungsoo's moms, Kyungsoo's dad too, Junmyeon, Jongin's auntie from the States, and even the organizator of the wedding. 

When they part, Kyungsoo's all pudgy cheeks and blinding smiles, and Jongin kisses him again, not bearing to be that far away from his husband's lips.

Husband... It has a ring to it, right?

Kyungsoo is his husband now. Do Kyungsoo is Jongin's husband. Jongin feels giddy all over.

"Thank you, thank you all!" Kyungsoo bows to everyone as they exit the hall, hand in hand. "Thanks for coming! It's nice to see you too!"

Jongin pulls him to exit faster, sneaking a hand behind his back to escape through the hallway and up to the stairs hidden for only their use, and pushes him into the newlyweds' room. 

"I'm not having sex with you right away, Jongin!" Kyungsoo says, sounding offended that Jongin starts clearing things from the bed decorated with roses, already taking off his suit jacket and the tie with it. 

But Jongin only laughs out loud, pulling him in by his waist. He plants one big, wet kiss to his red cheek, and says next. "We have time for that, trust me!" A smirk, then a wink, before Jongin finishes. "But now, we have a honeymoon awaiting, baby!"

 

 

###

 

 

 

"Have you connected the thing with the thing?" Joohyun huffs her hair out of her face and sits on Sehun's lap when he twists the cable again. 

"Yes, honey," He sneers through his teeth, because Joohyun's been persistent in making this call for the whole day, and Sehun keeps messing things up. 

But the call transfers in the next moment, and they huddle closer to the laptop screen when they see two blurry faces becoming clearer with each second. 

"Soo!"

"Jong!" 

They both call each of them, until the picture is crystal clear, smiling Kyungsoo and Jongin both mushing on the screen to be seen. 

"Sehun! Joo! How are you?"

"How are we?!" Joohyun blanches, sitting more comfortably on Sehun's lap. "You got married last week and you're asking us how we are?!"

Kyungsoo laughs out loud, bowing his head down out of embarrassment, and both Sehun and Joohyun watch as Jongin looks at his husband with a loving expression, smiling wider when Kyungsoo starts blushing. 

"It was... hurried a bit."

"No shit Sherlock," Sehun cuts his best friend off, equally smiling. "You stole out wedding, and now you've stolen our honeymoon too."

They see the perfect glistening sandy beach behind their backs, the Sun almost hitting them in the eye from shining so brightly. There's a natural glow on each of their faces, and Sehun actually whimpers when Kyungsoo takes a sip of a colorful drink in his hand. 

"Is that my fruity cocktail?!" Sehun gasps, but Joohyun kisses his pout away. 

"What Sehun's trying to say is are you having fun? How's the newlywed life?"

Jongin takes the phone out of Kyungsoo's hand, focusing back on their faces when the phone shifts and records people swimming in the back. "The hotel is nice, food's amazing, and the ocean is like glistening clean!"

Joohyun laughs at the screen, and shakes her head instead. "I didn't ask about that part of the honeymoon," She raises both eyebrows, and Jongin actually gulps at the innuendo. 

"Are you consuming your marriage, Soo?" Sehun smirks.

"Oh, the connection is so bad here," Kyungsoo takes the camera again, shaking the phone slightly, as he makes grumbling sounds at the back of his throat to feign the interference with the call. "Ah, we can't hear you, we're in a tunnel actually."

Sehun and Joohyun both start laughing at that, sharing a look. But they stop to watch when Jongin leans his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder, hiding half of his face from their eyes. He looks embarrassed too, and when Kyungsoo looks to the side where he lays, there's a soft smile blossoming on his face. 

Both Joohyun and Sehun know what that smile means. 

"You're doing great, we can see that." Joohyun feels proud of her brother for finally taking the initiative and doing something about his crush that had gone for too long. Sehun nods too, seeing true happiness on his best friend's face. 

"And are you using that special couple massage that we booked—" But Sehun doesn't get to finish because Kyungsoo pursues his lips, caught red-handed. 

Sehun pales. "...My massages too..."

"We're good too!" Joohyun says instead, and Kyungsoo asks about their whereabouts and how she feels considering her pregnancy. That's when Jongin finds about it too, and he looks offended at his sister first, then at his husband, all the while pouting adorably. 

"We shouldn't keep secrets in marriage, Soo!"

"Oh, shut it you big baby. We've been married for a week literally!"

Kyungsoo shuts him up, then kisses his cheek when Jongin leans away from him, and looks back embarrassed at the camera where his best friends just witnessed the newlyweds being all sappy. 

They talk for awhile, before Joohyun has to end the call because she needs to pee really badly, and doesn't want for Sehun to take his time in torturing the couple about something else of previously their honeymoon. 

Kyungsoo sends a lot of kisses to his godchild before Joohyun dashes out of the screen, then smiles to Sehun who looks pointedly at him. Jongin congratulations both of them, already in glee for becoming an uncle, and kisses the camera for a good measure too.

"And you said it was only a silly crush." Sehun whispers when Jongin looks at the sea, screaming 'I'm gonna be an uncle!!'.

Kyungsoo blushes, but grumbles back "Shut up!" before ending the call, saying even 'Love you both!' to Sehun when the taller grumbles about Kyungsoo not having time for him anymore.

When he looks back, Jongin stands up from the sunbed they're currently sitting on, and kicks his flip flops off. "Come on, baby. Race me to the water!"

His shirt is off next, and Jongin's off too, and Kyungsoo looks at his husband running down the beach with the most adorable smile ever. 

'Life's not that bad, after all,' He thinks before staying only in his swim trunks, running close behind Jongin to catch up.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by the wonderful tipahnoona and I wanna thank her again! C:
> 
> I had so much fun writing this, and I hope I didn't disappoint!
> 
> Check her tumblr here -> https://tipahnoona.tumblr.com
> 
> (idk how to put links here, fml)


End file.
